mtgfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magic: The Gathering Wiki
Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers. Is there a Magic the Gathering: Duels of the Planeswalkers (for Console or PC) section on this wikia? If not does anyone know if one exists anywhere else.BornAProphet 09:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I am not really sure if this site has a admin or not, since my question was never answered. My wife and I went ahead and made a Magic the Gathering Duels of the Planeswalkers wikia. Since we were unable to find one. Small bits of info here and there, mostly from The Multiverse: Magic the Gathering. I wanted all the info in one place, Bio's, Campaigns, challenges, the decks and so on. I put this site in my navigation bar, under other Magic: Sites. I was hoping you would do the same thing for me. Here is our page http://duelsoftheplaneswalkers.wikia.com/wiki/Home_Page you can left me know by replying here or my talk page or whatever. Thanks for your time. BornAProphet 11:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Adding new Cards? How do you add new cards in MTG Wikia? Do you create a page, add the card image, and the rest will follow, or something else? I am really excited about the new mirrodin block and really want to add cards in this wikia, so please answer. My favorite set is Ravnica, though. Sorinmarkov 08:15, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed that there are a number of cards missing as well. I have found six creatures from my own collection that are missing, and those are just the ones I can think of off the top of my head. And I only have 105 cards. ~ Mando Jetii (talk) 04:20, January 31, 2017 (UTC) check my deck!! hey so I am kinda new to MTG, I love the game, I am making mono black deck and would like somebody's opinion on my deck build. I have no budget. My concept is lifelink and deathtouch Deck list: 22 swamp mana cards 1 plainswalker : Liliana of the dark realms creatures: x2 renegade deamons x2 markov patrician x3 typhoid rats x3 daggerdrome imp x4 vampire nighthawks x1 deathgaze cockatrice x1 giant scorpion x1 accursed spirit x1 soulcage fiend x1 vampire nocturnus x1 corpse blockade x1 lilianas reaver x1 griselbrand sorcery cards: x2 goulcallers chant x2 essence harvest x2 corrupt instant cards: x4 dark ritual x2 murder x2 geths verdict enchantments x1 mark of the vampire x1 unhallowed pact thanks for your honest suggestions Jslayer93 (talk) 21:42, March 3, 2014 (UTC)Jslayer93 Problems Needed Update for this Wiki Hey Folks, I like you am a fellow magic player and enjoy learning and talking to other players on this wiki. Yet when i come to this wiki I see alot of outdated information like the founder just left behind this pretty cool Wiki Page? I think we should try and revive it, Try to update ad set back up this page so it is current an other Magic players can come and learn and share there information with us! Problems- *Sets are missing *Need more pictures of new Cards *More info *Update on abilities *Need more active work on this *Wiki is like a ghost town! Ways to Fix the Problems- *feel free to help me and others update this site and get into ack up and running! ;D first modern ccg??? This article notes Magic is the first "modern" CCG. What did the precursor look like pray tell?